fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prismagic! Pretty Cure
''PrisMahō! Pretty Cure ''(プリスマホー!プリキュア Purisumahō! Purikyua, often referred to as PuriPuri as an abbreviation), officially translated as Prismagic! Pretty Cure, is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation, and the second series in the franchise directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri. The series' main motifs are colors, paint and fashion. Some recurring themes in the series are dreams, facing one's inner darkness, self-discovery/finding your path in life and color symbolism. Story ''Prismagic! Pretty Cure Episodes'' The Kingdom of Chroma is a vast paradise of creativity and color. The eight cities in the kingdom all protect a Miracle Paint; mystical paints that give color to both the Kingdom of Chroma and Earth. Princess Arc En Ciel uses the Miracle Paints to give hope to the people of the Kingdom and Earth through in the form of dreams. But when Foxglove; a dark witch, seals Arc En Ciel within a painting and steals all of the color from the Kingdom of Chroma, two fairies named Niji and Torio take the Miracle Paints to earth to awaken the Precure and find the legendary Wonder Paint to bring color back to the Kingdom of Chroma, as Foxglove now desires to steal the color from earth and retrieve the Miracle Paints. Momohana Misaki; a cheery 14 year old girl, sees Niji and Torio fall into the trees after being chased out of the Kingdom of Chroma. Niji accidentally drops the Pink Miracle Paint, unintentionally turning it into the Miracle Circlet. Misaki picks up and puts the Miracle Circlet on under the impression it’s just a normal bracelet, and continues her school day. Niji and Torio, now walking along the town’s streets, realize that the Pink Miracle Paint is missing and have to backtrack to find it before Foxglove’s lackeys do. Meanwhile, Brotte; a man working for Foxglove begins stealing the color from Misaki’s school, looking for the Miracle Paints. Brotte targets Misaki to create a Schuwark, but Misaki is protected from having her color stolen because of the Miracle Circlet. Brotte instead turns Misaki’s best friend Yoneda Hazuki into a Kuryohaku. Niji and Torio run to Misaki’s side, explaining what happened to their kingdom, letting Misaki’s emotions turn her into Cure Cherry for the first time. Characters Cures Momohana Misaki '(桃華みさき ''Momohana Misaki)/ 'Cure Cherry '(キュア チェリー Kyua Cherī) Voiced by Satomi Akesaka (JPN), Marieve Herington (ENG) "'''A dash of pink reveals feelings of sweet love! Cure Cherry!" Misaki is a bright and happy-go-lucky 14 year old girl, in her second year of middle school. She tends to be very irresponsible and impulsive, and gets flustered or disoriented easily. Misaki is in the journalism club. She claims she likes keeping her options for the future open, and only wishes to inspire others to chase their dreams, but she truly just doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. Misaki is a lover of everything bright and colorful, with eccentric tastes in everything from fashion to television shows. It’s quite apparent that Misaki is a little too generous when it comes to who she’s willing to trust, but her big heart is the reason she can almost effortlessly get along with most people. Akarui Ringo '(赤明りんご ''Akarui Ringo)/ 'Cure Crimson '(キュア クリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) Voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (JPN), Erica Mendez (ENG) "'''A dash of red reveals passion for adventure! Cure Crimson!" Ringo is a disruptive and lively girl in Misaki’s class. She excels at sports, and is the captain of the Monoshiro Middle School basketball team. When Ringo starts talking, she will run her mouth until she has nothing left to say. She is confident and headstrong with a fiery temper, but friends mean everything to Ringo and she will protect them no matter what. Ishiyama Kaede '(石山かえで ''Ishiyama Kaede)/ 'Cure Tangerine '(キュア タンジェリン Kyua Tanjerin) Voiced by Eriko Nakamura (JPN), Stephanie Sheh (ENG) "'''A dash of orange reveals demure creativity! Cure Tangerine!" Kaede is a shy and tense girl in Misaki’s class. She enjoys reading alone in the school library, and has always loved books since she was young. She’s self conscious and easily embarrassed, and cannot handle crowds. When asked to speak in class, she devolves into a stuttering mess. Kaede is disorganized and clumsy at times, but is also gentle and emotional. She seems to apologize for everything, no matter how minor. Over the course of the series, she has grown to become more assertive and bold. Kinumō Ozora '/ '''Cure Vanilla '(キュア バニラ Kyua Banira) Voiced by Yukari Tamura (JPN), Brianna Knickerbocker (ENG) "'''A dash of yellow reveals overflowing delight! Cure Vanilla!" An extremely peppy 13 year-old girl in her first year. Ozora doesn’t have much going for her in the academics or athletic department, but is very dedicated to her favorite anime and manga. She loves magical girls, and instantly becomes the Pretty Cure’s biggest fan. She has a very bright-eyed and gullible nature, but also a sharp tongue and witty attitude. She gets used to new people very quickly, and will talk as if she’s known people for years after talking just once. Kisaragi Riku '''/ Cure Chartreuse (キュア シャルトルーズ Kyua Sharutorūzu) Voiced by Aya Endo (JPN), Erica Lindbeck (ENG) "'''A dash of green reveals harmony in nature! Cure Chartreuse!" Riku is the student council president, who is in Misaki’s class. She has been trained in martial arts since childhood, but prefers to keep this to herself, so she doesn’t come off to people as dangerous. Normally Riku is logical, easygoing and mature, but also tough and will not back down from a challenge. She’s a bit of a free spirit, and is no stickler for the rules, but tries to discipline herself enough to not get into trouble. Riku acts as the group's main voice of reason. Ikari Kishiko '''/ Cure Azure (キュア アズル Kyua Azuru) Voiced by Misato Fukuen (JPN), Karen Strassman (ENG) "'''A dash of blue reveals wise tranquility! Cure Azure!" Kishiko is a studious girl in Misaki’s class. She is very calm and composed, and easy to talk to since she rarely raises her voice. She aims to become a doctor to cure her ailing mother, but she does do a lot of painting as a hobby, and is phenomenal at it. Kishiko hates conflict, and encourages people not to be hostile to eachother. She is the first one to attempt to break up fights. Aigane Yuka '/ '''Cure Cobalt '(キュア コバルト Kyua Kobaruto) Voiced by Sanae Kobayashi (JPN), Sarah Williams (ENG) "'''A dash of indigo reveals integrity and devotion! Cure Cobalt!" Fujioka Sumire / Cure Lilac '(キュア ライラック ''Kyua Rairakku) Voiced by Yumi Kakazu (JPN), Amanda Celine Miller (ENG) "'''A dash of violet reveals mysteries beyond earth! Cure Lilac!" Mascots Niji '(ニジ ''Niji) Voiced by Mika Kanai (JPN), Michelle Ruff (ENG) Niji is a fairy from the Kingdom of Chroma; specifically Rosaville Castletown. She is one of Princess Arc En Ciel’s messengers, along with Torio. Unlike him however, she is awful at her job. Despite her lack of coordination, she is upbeat and idealistic. She resembles a maine coon with white, lavender and orange fur. Niji ends most of her sentences with ~pinya. 'Torio '(トリオ'' Torio'') Voiced by Satsuki Yukino (JPN), Lauren Landa (ENG) Torio is a fairy from the Kingdom of Chroma; from Rosaville Castletown. He is Princess Arc En Ciel’s other messenger, and a lot more competent than Niji. He is left-brained and serious most of the time. Him and Niji tend to bicker, but in the end, Torio treats Niji like a sister. He resembles a small tropical bird with blue, red and yellow feathers. Torio ends his sentences with ~iro. Allies 'Spyral '(スパイラル Supairaru) Voiced by Shinnosuke Tachibana (JPN), Orion Acaba (ENG) Spyral is Arc En Ciel’s butler. He went missing prior to Princess Arc En Ciel’s captivity in the painting, and was put into the Prismira by Foxglove. Prior to the fall of the Kingdom of Chroma, Spyral was a composed and selfless man. After however, Spyral tends to get worked up all of the time, but is still kind and good-natured. Spyral is Foxglove’s younger brother, who used to work with her, but realized that Foxglove was doing awful things so he ran away. Princess Arc En Ciel found him alone and took him in, Spyral later becoming her butler out of gratitude. Spyral is a tall young man; appearing to be in his early twenties, with wavy lavender hair, teal eyes and a star shaped gem on his forehead. After being released from the Prismira, Spyral poses as a human named 'Hadena Ginga '(派手なぎんが Hadena Ginga). '''Primi Voiced by Megumi Ogata (JPN), Cindy Robinson (ENG) A mysterious voice that lives inside the Prismira. Her prescence is unknown until Spyral is released. Primi claims to be an acquaintance of Princess Arc En Ciel, and knows pretty much anything that the Cures ask her about the Kingdom of Chroma or Blank, sort of taking on a mentor role later on in the series. Spyral dislikes her snarky, smart-alec additude, which seems to simply amuse her even more. It is revealed that Primi is actually Arc En Ciel herself, who managed to tie her soul to the Prismira just as she was turned into a painting, which induces a lot of embarassment into Spyral. Villains (Blank) Foxglove '(フォクスグラブ ''Fokusugurabu) Voiced by Ai Orikasa (JPN), Megan Hollingshead (ENG) A witch who stole the color from the Kingdom of Chroma, and is after the Miracle Paints. She is a venomous and callous woman, and flirts with her male commanders. Her actual intentions are shrouded in mystery, but it’s hinted that she might have known Princess Arc En Ciel in the past. 'Brotte '(ブロット Burotto) Voiced by Kiyotaka Furushima (JPN), Patrick Seitz (ENG) One of Foxglove’s commanders and the first to appear. He is a tall, built man with insect like features and slick black hair. He is deadpan and sadistic, and often taunts the Precure. He wears mostly black, with orange accents, and dresses in a Dandy style. 'Eraze '(イレイズ Ireizu) Voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama (JPN), Ben Diskin (ENG) One of Foxglove’s commanders and the second to appear. He is a short young man with tanned skin and dark red hair. He often appears with Mimono. He is almost always angry at something or another, and this translates into his reckless and chaotic fighting style. Eraze is arrogant and always believes his methods are correct. Despite his grumpy additude, he protects Mimono like a sibling and would be devastated if anything were to happen to her. He dresses in a Visual Kei style. 'Mimono '(ミモノ Mimono) Voiced by Korogi Satomi (JPN), Michelle Ruff (ENG) The youngest of Foxglove’s commanders. Mimono appears like she’s being used by Blank, and acts pretty innocent, but this is merely a cover she puts on that hides her mischievous and bratty interior. She dresses in a Lolita style, and always carries a white stuffed bear with a Schuwark face. 'Dixmal '(ヂスマル Disumaru) Voiced by Kisho Taniyama (JPN), Kirk Thornton (ENG) 'Murkyury '(ムルキュリ Murukyuri) Voiced by Akiko Hiramatsu (JPN), Morgan Berry (ENG) 'Machure '(マチュレ Machure) Voiced by Hiroki Takahashi (JPN), Sam Riegel (ENG) 'Schuwark '(シュワク''Shuwaku'') This season's monster of the week. Items 'Miracle Paints '/ '''Miracle Circlets The series transformation device, and the treasures of the Kingdom of Chroma. Prismagic Paints The collectables of the series. They are in the form of spherical droplets of paint that are collected when a Schuwark is destroyed. Each Schuwark yields around 5-10 Prismagic Paints, and they are required to use finishers. Two Prismagic Paints of the same color will allow the two holding them to perform a Pas De Deux; a powerful attack combining the power of two Cures. Prismira A mirror-like device in which Arc En Ciel’s butler Spyral was trapped in when the Kingdom of Chroma fell. Spyral is able to communicate with Niji and Torio through the Prismira, before being released. Another being; Primi lives inside the Prismira. Extra Prismagic Paints can be stored inside of it. Locations Trivia Merchandise Please refer to the page Prismagic! Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information. Gallery PMPC Cherry, Niji and Torio.png|Cure Cherry alongside Niji and Torio Category:Fanseries Category:Prismagic! Pretty Cure Category:Series directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri Category:User:HungryZabu Category:Fan Series